washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Houston
NS Nation Name: The Peoples East Africa Character Name: Bobby Houston Character Gender: Male Character Age: 55 Character Role: Oil tycoon Appearance: As well he's 6 foot 4 inches tall, with a thin, well kept build. Often seen wearing designer suits and gold watches. Character State of Origin: Texas Character Affiliation: Republican Party Main Strengths: Can fund his own campaign, intimidating, inspires patriotism, can appeal to nationalists Main Weaknesses: Seen as racist, disliked by minorities of all kinds, no experience in the political world Short Bio: In 1961, the most important birth since Jesus himself occurred, when Bobby Houston entered the world. His parents worked long hours in factories for less than minimum wage, all to give their children a chance at life. And Bobby wasn't going to let them down. He left school at 16, and found work where he could, before one job really called to him; the industry of oil. It wasn't working on the pumps and getting filthy that he joined for however, but the potential. All corners of the Earth need oil, from the cars we drive to the plants that power our homes, oil was the fuel that ran the world. And he who controls that, controls the world. Starting several small businesses in rural Texas, Bobby built up his fortune over many years, coming to own, cinemas, retail stores, and even a small hotel by the time he turned 40. By then, Bobby's first interest in politics began. Ross Perot, a great American man had run in 1992, and left an impact. He proved that there was an alternative to the Democrat and Republican system. For the first time ever, there was a party that he could believe in, that America could believe in! The Reform Party was the party of the future, Bobby was convinced, although he kept quiet about it, and never joined as a member. Sadly, not much came of that and the party nearly disappeared from the system altogether. Registering as a Republican after the election, he gave small donations to the GOP's nominees for years to come, In 1998, Bobby started his takeover of Texan oil, buying up shares from many different major producers, and uniting them under a single brand, Patriot Oil. Not months later they would be the main source of revenue for Houston Industries. Continuing expansion, Bobby's company branched out into many more sectors. Gas reserves were another important resource for staying warm, and proved profitable. Coal mines set up in Alaska and Appalachia brought in a fair revenue, while the electronic market made billions. To truly own the energy market, nuclear energy was embraced in 2008, with their first uranium mine opening a year after. Research into fusion technology is talked about by some of the more adventurous scientists, with plans to open a research facility in the next 100 or so years. Bobby started looking more and more into politics as the years went by, with many rumours spreading that he would be running for president in 2012. Clearly, he didn't, for there was much to be done, research to be made, and platforms to solidify. The years have past, the election is months away, and the rumours are gone. Bobby does have some plans for running though. Come 2018, Texas will be getting a new governor. Other Info: Not much else to say.